Bokutachi no Kankei
by furiikuhime
Summary: Ciuman itu terasa asin. Namun, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang adik. Menjadi bayang-bayang dari masa lalumu. Sadarlah, bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi masa depanmu. Akan ku perjelas hubungan kita ini. Inspired from Manatsu no Sounds Good. Lemon. DLDR


**僕達****の****関係**

**Bokutachi no Kankei**

_Our relationship_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berlari di sepanjang garis pantai, menerjang ombak kecil yang menari-nari. Tawa riangnya mengalun merdu, membuat hatiku tenang. Ia tampak cantik dengan rambut yang diikat kuda itu. Wajahnya tampak berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari.

Tingkahnya masih kekanakan walaupun sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Membuat ia kelihatan lebih muda dari usianya. Ia berlari ke arahku yang sedang memasang payung besar untuk tempat berteduh kami. Ia membantuku mendirikan payung besar berwarna merah garis-garis putih yang kami sewa dari salah satu rental di tepi pantai. Senyum masih melekat di bibirnya.

Liburan musim panas kali ini kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai Mizuguchi di perbatasan Konoha – Sunagakure. Dengan berjalan kaki dan beberapa kali menaiki bis, akhirnya kami sampai dengan selamat di tempat tujuan. Pantai yang bersih, namun tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian.

Ia membeberkan tikar yang diambil dari tas jinjing kami. Mendudukkan dirinya di sana sambil melepas kaos putih yang membalut bikini merah yang dikenakannya. Jantungku mulai berdebar tak karuan melihat kulit putihnya yang mulus. Untung ia belum melepaskan roknya.

"Sasuke-kun! Tolong oleskan sun block ini di punggungku, dong!" Ia menyodorkan sebotol sun block itu kepadaku. Matanya berbinar-binar, ia terlihat imut. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku berada di belakangnya dan mengambil botol itu dan menuangkan isinya ke telapak tanganku. Pelan-pelan, aku membalurkannya di sekujur punggung Sakura. Ia mengambil kembali botol itu, dan memakainya di lengan , kaki, dan juga perutnya.

Aku bisa melihat pemandangan dari balik punggungnya. Hamparan pasir putih dan lautan biru. Beberapa anak kecil yang membangun rumah-rumahan dari pasir, dan beberapa orang yang berenang. Kubenamkan hidungku di perpotongan lehernya. Ia berjengit.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja." Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di perut rampingnya. Tampaknya ia sedikit kegelian. Aku menopangkan daguku di bahunya. Perlahan, kurasakan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya melingkupi kedua tanganku. Kami bertahan di posisi ini selama beberapa menit.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau berenang dulu, sepertinya menyenangkan." Gumam Sakura sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang sedang bermain bola di pantai yang dangkal. Akupun melepaskan pelukanku. Ia berdiri menghadap ke arahku, lalu melepaskan roknya yang menjadi pelindung satu-satunya. Ia berlari menuju ke bibir pantai, meninggalkanku di bawah payung merah ini.

Sejujurnya, aku tak rela melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu. Lihat saja, para lelaki di sekitar pantai menatap nafsu pada lekukan tubuhnya yang memang indah itu. Rasanya ingin kuhajar mereka satu persatu. Namun, aku tak bisa melarangnya. Aku tak punya hak untuk itu, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Walaupun ia bilang ia menyayangiku.

Akupun melepas kaos biru yang melekat di tubuhku. Berjemur mungkin lebih baik daripada melihatnya. Kumasukkan rok Sakura dan kaosku ke dalam tas yang kami bawa. Aku mengoleskan sun block di sekujur tubuhku yang tak tertutupi baju. Tanpa sengaja, kulihat gadis-gadis yang sedang berjemur di pantai sedang menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda. Paling kalau ku ajak tidur mereka mau saja. Dasar murahan.

Aku memasang kaca mata hitamku dan berbaring. Langit biru di atasku terhampar luas diselimuti awan tipis. Langit tak punya batasan, sama seperti hubunganku dan Sakura.

Kami adalah yatim piatu. Sakura kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat masih berusia 7 tahun. Karena orang-orang di sekitar apartemen kami tidak tahu siapa keluarga Sakura, maka keluargaku memutuskan untuk mengasuhnya. Kebetulan apartemen keluargaku bersebelahan dengan apartemen keluarganya.

Dan tepat saat Sakura melaksanakan wisuda SMP, kedua orang tuaku beserta kakakku meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Saat itu aku beserta ayahku, ibuku, serta kakakku pulang dari acara pernikahan kerabat kami. Hanya aku yang selamat dalam kecelakaan mobil itu.

Semenjak itu, aku tinggal bersama Sakura di apartemenku. Kami hidup dari uang sisa peninggalan orang tua kami. Sakura menjual apartemennya, dan uangnya digunakan untuk menghidupi kami sendiri. Aku memilih untuk tidak tinggal bersama keluargaku. Mereka penjilat. Berpura-pura baik di hadapan kami, hanya karena kami satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang berhasil hidup di kota dan paling sukses di antara saudara-saudara ayah maupun ibu.

Mau tak mau, kami harus bekerja part time agar kami bisa bertahan hidup. Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang waitress di maid café, sedangkan aku bekerja di salah satu tempat pengisian bahan bakar.

Aku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap Sakura semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Walau kekanakan, ia perhatian seperti ibuku. Ia yang mengurus semua keperluanku, ia yang memasak, ia yang membersihkan rumah. Kami sering bercanda dan menonton film bersama, bahkan tidur bersama. Membuat hubunganku dengannya bertambah erat. Membuatku merasa membutuhkannya, seakan-akan aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Merasakan debaran-debaran yang luar biasa ketika berada di dekatnya, namun terasa menyenangkan. Hal yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Aku pernah menceritakan tentang perasaanku kepada sahabat pirang bodohku. Waktu itu aku melamun, dan tak sengaja menggumamkan kata 'Sakura'. Sahabatku yang bernama Naruto itu terus memaksaku dengan ancaman bodohnya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku menceritakannya-bisa dibilang curhat, sih. Si bodoh itu bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Walaupun aku menyangkal perkataannya, namun mungkin memang aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Selama ini aku bersikap biasa saja padanya-menurutku. Tetapi, lama kelamaan muncul perasaan ingin memiliki Sakura di benakku. Perasaan ini membuatku gila. Aku semakin ingin memilikinya, tetapi bagaimana kalau ternyata ia sudah punya kekasih? Mengingat ia adalah tipikal orang yang mudah bergaul. Mungkin saja banyak yang suka pada Sakura. Wajar, karena ia cantik, ramah, dan lumayan pintar.

Kami juga sering berhubungan seks. Pertama kali kami berhubungan seks adalah ketika aku kelas 9 dan dia kelas 10. Sejujurnya, umurku sama dengan Sakura. Aku hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengannya. Alasan kenapa aku berada satu tingkat dibawahnya adalah karena aku sempat sakit selama beberapa bulan, sehingga waktuku untuk masuk ke SD ditunda.

Hal itu terjadi begitu saja, mengalir bagaikan air sampai sekarang. Bahkan, akulah yang mengambil keperawanannya. Suatu kebahagiaan untukku, karena ialah yang pertama untukku dan akulah yang pertama untuknya. Ia tak merasa keberatan dengan semua itu.

Namun, bukankah seorang wanita biasa meminta kepastian akan suatu hubungan? Ia tak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu. Yang kutahu ia juga menyukaiku dan menyayangiku. Aku baik-baik saja dengan hubungan ini.

'…ke!'

'…ke!'

"….ke!"

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" Aku tersentak kaget dan duduk. Sakura berada di hadapanku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia tampak cemberut.

"Kupanggil dari tadi nggak jawab-jawab. Kamu tidur?" Aku menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tak gatal, bingung harus menjawab apa. Habis melamun? Itu bukan jawaban yang tepat.

"….hn."

"Hn? Hn itu apa, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Aku melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipiku, lalu mengajaknya berdiri. Ia tampak kebingungan.

"Kamu mau apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Berenang." Aku pun meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tampak melongo, mungkin bingung. Kulihat ia mengendikkan bahunya, lalu mengambil handuk di tas untuk mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya. Ia duduk selonjor di karpet yang ku pasang.

Gelombang air menggelitiki kakiku. Perlahan, aku berjalan memasuki genangan air biru di depanku. Sensasi yang menyenangkan, bau air laut yang asin memenuhi hidungku.

"Hei kau yang di sana!" seseorang berteriak ke arahku. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Akupun menghampirinya. Ia bersama beberapa orang yang lainnya, kelihatannya ia sebaya denganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kalem. Dia menyodorkan bola plastik kepadaku.

"Bermainlah bersama kami. Timku kekurangan pemain. Oh ya, aku Kiba. Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Aku menjabat tangan Kiba. Cowok dengan tato di kedua pipinya itu tersenyum lebar. Senyumannya mirip seperti Naruto.

"Oke, kita mulai lagi, teman-teman!" teriak Kiba. Dan bola itu pun melambung tinggi dari atas air.

.

.

.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Ia memberikan sinyal agar Sakura menghampirinya ke tepi pantai. Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya berteduh. Ia berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasu?" Sasuke berlari menjauhi Sakura. Ia sedikit membungkuk ke arah air, dan…

CRASSSS!

"Ah!" air itu mengenai wajah Sakura. Sakura menyeringai. Sasuke tertawa.

"Rasakan ini! Hiaaaaaaa!" Sakura mencipratkan air sebanyak-banyaknya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berlari menjauhi Sakura. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah berada di dalam air laut sebatas perut. Sasuke menangkap Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Kena kau, Sakura!"

"Akh! Hahahahaha! Sasuke, geli, geli!" rengek Sakura sambil menggeliat. Sasuke menggelitiki perut Sakura sambil memeluknya, membuat Sakura tak bisa lepas darinya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia menghadapkan Sakura ke hadapannya. Sakura mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat berkilau. Wajar saja, tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas bahu Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menghisap bibir bagian bawahnya. Rasa asin terselip ke dalam indra perasa Sakura. Sasuke menciumnya mesra. Mata Sakura melebar. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan malu, khawatir karena orang-orang pasti akan melihat ke arah mereka. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Sakura, meminta akses untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura pun membuka bibirnya, dan lidahnya terbelit oleh lidah Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin rakus menciumnya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura. Sakura pun balas melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sekarang, ia tak peduli mau ada orang yang melihatnya atau tidak. Kepalanya mulai pening akibat Sasuke. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Sakura mau tak mau mendorong dada Sasuke yang mulai membidang.

"Hah…Hah..Hah.." Sakura ngos-ngosan. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada dada Sasuke. Sakura merengut sebal. Ia memukul lengan Sasuke main-main.

"Sasuke-baka! Ini kan tempat umum, kenapa kau menciumku di tempat umum! Aku malu, bodoh!" desis Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Onyxnya menatap emerald milik Sakura dalam-dalam. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya, kan?"

BUAGH!

Sasuke pun sukses terjengkang ke dalam air.

.

.

.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membuat daun-daun kelapa di pinggir pantai melambai-lambai. Burung-burung terlihat mengangkasa, terbang kembali ke tempat asalnya, berkumpul dengan keluarga.

Sakura sudah rapi dengan blus lengan pendeknya yang berwarna baby blue serta rok jeans selutut. Begitu juga Sasuke dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan celana ¾ berwarna hitam. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menatap iri.

Mereka memasuki sebuah café pantai yang bernama 'Summer Breeze'. Sebuah café kecil yang terlihat seperti gazebo. Sasuke menuntun Sakura menaiki tangga kayu tersebut. Sasuke mengamati café tersebut. Dengan atap dari dedaunan kering dan bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu, memberikan kesan simple. Mereka disambut oleh seorang maid yang memakai flower crown dan rok hula-hula.

"Irasshaimase, goshujin-sama, ojou-sama." Maid itu menuntun Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di sebuah meja yang memiliki view tepat untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Maid itu tersenyum ramah.

"Adakah yang ingin ojou-sama dan goshujin-sama pesan?" pelayan itu menyerahkan anyaman daun kering yang berisi daftar menu. Mata Sakura menelisik.

"Umm.. Aku pesan nasi goreng seafood dan orange punch saja. Sasuke-kun?"

"Sama dengannya, tambahkan ekstra tomat untuk nasi gorengku." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura di notes kecil yang ia ambil di sakunya.

"Nasi goreng seafood 2, satu dengan ekstra tomat, dan 2 orange punch. Silahkan tunggu, pesanan anda akan siap dalam 15 menit."

Iris hijau Sakura melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Café ini cukup ramai, hanya tersisa 2 bangku kosong di dalamnya. Angin nakal memainkan rambut panjang sebahu milik Sakura. Sasuke menopang dagunya, memandangi wajah ayu Sakura. Bagian yang paling Sasuke sukai dari wajah Sakura adalah mata dan bibir Sakura. Mata Sakura berwarna hijau jernih dan sedikit bulat, bibirnya berwarna pink dan lembut, sedikit padat dan kissable.

Sakura yang sedang menikmati pemandangan itu melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia berdehem. "Ehm. Aku tau kok kalo aku cantik, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kamu nggak cantik, tapi manis." Kata Sasuke sambil menjawil hidung Sakura. Sakura sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, raut muka Sasuke berubah menjadi serius. Sakura yang menangkap perubahan itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja… Sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa bagimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan cepat. Sakura menegakkan badannya. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Sakura mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Biasanya ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya atau memainkan bibirnya ketika gugup. Sasuke menatap lurus ke iris emerald Sakura.  
Tidak apa-apa yang diucapkan Sasuke berarti ada hal yang disembunyikannya. Sakura sudah mengenal Sasuke lebih dari 10 tahun. Biasanya, Sasuke berkata seperti itu jika ia ingin mengetahui sesuatu tetapi malu untuk mengatakannya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Apa itu cukup?" Sakura menautkan jemari-jemari tangannya untuk menopang dagunya. Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Hanya itu? Benarkah?" Bagus. Sekarang Sasuke mulai merasa kecewa. Lalu apa artinya jika mereka sampai melakukan seks? Apakah Sakura tidak tahu betapa pentingnya ia untuk Sasuke?

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke membuang mukanya dan mendengus sinis.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidur denganku, Sakura?" Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada gunanya ia berbohong pada Sasuke saat seperti ini, bisa-bisa akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Kalau aku menjawab sebagai pelampiasan, apa kau percaya?" Kali ini, pupil mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengecil. Dirinya… pelampiasan? Kekecewaan Sasuke bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Jadi, selama ini dirinya hanyalah pelampiasan? Harga diri Sasuke serasa diinjak-injak. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu karena emosi. Sakura menunduk.

"Kamu adalah orang yang mirip dengan orang yang aku sukai. Wajah kalian mirip, dan beberapa sifat dan juga sikapmu yang sama persis dengannya. Sasuke-kun selalu mengingatkanku padanya…" setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Sakura melewati pipi tembemnya.

"Dia seperti Sasuke-kun kepadaku. Dia baik kepadaku. Tapi… hari itu, aku melihatnya bercumbu dengan temanku sendiri. Aku tak menyangka, dan beberapa jam kemudian… Ia tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil bersama temanku yang dicumbunya. Aku…aku…aku sedih, kecewa, frustasi, Sasuke-kun… hiks. Dia.. dia satu-satunya laki-laki di kelasku yang baik kepadaku. Aku.. hiks, merasa sangat kehilangan…" air mata menganak sungai di pipi Sakura. Sasuke terkesiap. Selama ini, Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan pengalaman pribadinya. Sakura juga terlihat ceria dan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Jujur saja, awalnya ia merasa bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti Sakura. Namun, ternyata gadis itu terlalu pandai menutupi perasaannya. Sasuke pun menjadi iba pada Sakura. Kecewa dan kasihan bercampur menjadi satu di lubuk hati Sasuke. Ia memang akan selalu berada di dekat Sakura, namun hanya sebagai bayang-bayang dari orang yang disukai Sakura.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap air mata Sakura dengan jemarinya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Saku. Lihatlah, matahari mulai tenggelam," Sasuke menunjuk ke sebelah kirinya. Sakura memandang takjub, ia belum pernah lihat sunset sungguhan. Langit merah bergradasi oranye, dengan matahari berwarna kuning yang tampak seperti nyala api memantul di permukaan air laut seakan tenggelam. Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Un.. Sasu, makanan kita kok belum sampai-sampai, ya?"

.

.

.

Senja sudah lewat, digantikan oleh malam yang bertabur bintang. Dua sejoli berjalan di bibir pantai. Sang wanita berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan sang lelaki mendongak sambil menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di saku celana. Pasir mulai menyelip di sandal mereka.

DUG!

"Maaf!" Sakura menabrak punggung Sasuke. Ia merutuki dirinya karena tidak melihat jalan. Tetapi, Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Besok pasti cerah. Lihat, bintangnya banyak sekali!" tunjuk Sasuke pada langit malam. Memang benar, malam ini bintangnya cerah bertaburan seperti saat kau melemparkan segenggam serbuk kapur putih dengan kencang ke papan tulis berwarna hitam. Sakura mendongak dengan mata berbinar takjub.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari Sakura, hingga tangan mereka bertautan. Sakura baru menyadari hal itu ketika mereka berjalan kembali. Sakura merona.

Malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk menginap. Sekali-sekali liburan di luar apartemen, lumayan untuk refreshing. Mereka menyewa satu kamar di penginapan bergaya tradisional. Sebelum pergi ke café, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menyewa kamar. Untungnya baik Sasuke maupun Sakura membawa uang banyak, sehingga mereka bisa menyewa kamar untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Kakek dan nenek pemilik penginapan ini cukup ramah menurut Sakura. Mereka punya sense of humor yang cukup bagus, membuat Sakura terpingkal dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil akibat ulah mereka. Kebetulan saat Sasuke akan mengisi buku 'daftar keluar-masuk penyewa kamar' milik penginapan tersebut sang kakek datang membawa satu baki cumi-cumi segar. Mereka pun bercengkrama sebentar sebelum memasuki kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 2.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di futon setelah memasuki kamar. Badannya terasa pegal setelah puas bermain air di pantai. Untungnya ia sudah mandi di pemandian umum, sehingga ia bisa langsung tidur sekarang. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Sasuke melepas kemeja luarannya. Ia menyalakan TV kecil yang terdapat di kamar mereka. Gambar hitam putih abu-abu muncul dari layar TV tersebut. Acara komedi di salah satu stasiun TV yang cukup terkenal se-antero Negara Hi. Sasuke tanpa minat mematikan TV tersebut. Ia melirik kea rah Sakura di sampingnya yang berbaring di atas futon. Sakura meletakkan lengannya menutupi dahi dan matanya. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura belum tidur, dilihat dari Sakura yang memutar-mutar pergelangan kakinya.

Sasuke berbaring di sebelah Sakura. Tangan kirinya ia lipat dan dijadikan alas untuk kepalanya. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar sewaan mereka yang berwarna putih gading. Tangan kanannya usil memainkan rambut Sakura.  
Sakura mengangkat lengannya dan melirik Sasuke.

"Jadilah kekasihku dan lupakan orang yang kamu sukai, Sakura. Ia hanyalah masa lalumu, sekarang ada aku yang akan menjadi masa depanmu." Sasuke memecah keheningan di kamar mereka. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Mungkin aku tidak sepenuhnya menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan.."

"Hn?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Walaupun kamu mirip dengan Sai, ada beberapa hal yang berbeda dari Sai yang terdapat pada Sasuke. Dan kupikir….. aku menyukainya." Sasuke berguling dengan cepat. Ia berada di atas Sakura, tetapi tak menindihnya. Ia mengurung Sakura. Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam, menyelami iris hijau yang ia sukai itu. Mencari-cari kebohongan yang mungkin terlihat.

"Jadi, nama orang itu Sai?" Sakura mengangguk kecil. Lalu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke. Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Buatlah aku melupakannya, Sasuke-kun…."_

.

.

.

Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum bibirnya menempel di bibir Sakura. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir wanita pujaannya, Sasuke menangkup wajah wanitanya dengan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah Sakura akan kabur jika ia melepaskan pegangannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi butterfly kiss di bibirnya. Bukan lumatan penuh nafsu, namun kecupan penuh cinta. Jemarinya mulai berjalan, menjelajahi bahu tegap Sasuke dan berakhir di tengkuk Sasuke. Sakura mengusap pelan tengkuk Sasuke.

Sedari tadi Sakura tidak membalas kecupan Sasuke. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati. Sekarang, Sakura mulai berani menghisap bibir bawah Sasuke. Sasuke nelakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Mereka menggerakkan kepala ke kanan ke kiri, mencari posisi yang pas untuk kecupan mereka yang beralih menjadi ciuman panas itu.

Sasuke melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sakura secara bergantian. Sakura tak mau kalah, seolah-olah Sakura tak akan bisa menghisap bibir itu lagi. Tangannya beralih mencengkram rambut belakang Sasuke.

Ciuman itu diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke. Sasuke maupun Sakura terengah-engah, rakus menghirup oksigen di sekitar mereka. Suasana di ruangan yang tadinya sejuk mulai berubah menjadi panas.

Mereka berciuman kembali. Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Mengabsen gigu Sakura satu persatu, membelit lidah Sakura dengan lidahnya, menggelitiku langit-langit mulut Sakura dan bertukar saliva. Sakura kegelian dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, menciptakan benang saliva.

"Jadikan aku milikmu, Sasuke-kun. Buatlah aku melupakan Sai dengan ini..."

"As your wish, ojou-sama."

Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di pangkuannya. Tangannya merayap ke punggung Sakura, menurunkan resleting blus milik wanita berambut pink di hadapannya.

Blus itu melorot sampai ke pinggang Sakura, memperlihatkan bra hijau tua yang melindungi gundukan kembar miliknya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Sasuke melepaskan kaitan branya. Ia lempar bra milik Sakura sembarangan. Sasuke menatap lapar kedua gundukan yang sering ia jamah itu. Entah perasaan Sasuke atau kenyataan, benda di hadapannya semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu. Sasuke menghisap puting coklat milik Sakura layaknya seorang bayi yang haus akan ASI milik ibunya

Sebelah tangan Sasuke digunakan untuk meremas payudara kanan Sakura. Sakura mendesah pelan, ia menekan kepala Sasuke agar lebih dalam menghisap payudaranya.

Puas dengan payudara, Sasuke memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekitar payudara Sakura. Bisa gawat jika ia memberikan kiss mark di leher Sakura.

Sasuke mulai merebahkan Sakura ke atas futon yang sedikit berantakan. Ia merebahkan Sakura dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah Sakura adalah benda rapuh yang mudah pecah.

Tangan Sasuke menarik rok dan blus Sakura. Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit, untuk memudahkan Sasuke menyingkirkan pakaiannya. Kini, Sakura hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna senada dengan branya.

Sakura mengapit tangan Sasuke dengan pahanya yang akan menjamah benda di balik segitiga pengaman itu. Dengan tatapan sayunya dan bibur cemberutnya yang tampak imut, Sakura merengek.

"Sasuke-kun nggak adil. Buka kaosmu, dong~" Sasuke terkekeh. Ia pun membuka kaos putihnya dan melemparkannya asal. Tampak packs Sasuke yang masih terbentuk sedikit.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berciuman. Jemari Sasuke mengelus kewanitaan Sakura dari luar, membuat Sakura melenguh pelan. Sasuke dengan tidak sabar melucuti pertahanan terakhir dari Sakura. Sakura telanjang bulat sekarang.

Masih sambil berciuman, Sasuke menekan klitoris Sakura. Membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan. Sakura menggerakkan kakinya gelisah.

Melepaskan ciuman mereka, kecupan Sasuke turun dari dagu, leher, dada, perut, dan sampai di kewanitaan Sakura.

Tampak sedikit mengkilat karena pemiliknya merasa terangsang. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Sakura.

"Akh, Sasuke... Shhh..."

Sakura merasa geli sekaligus nikmat ketika Sasuke mengobok-obok liangnya dengan lidahnya yang panas dan basah. Sakura mendesah semakin kencang ketika Sasuke mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

"ssshhhh... Ahh..l-lebih dalam, Sasuke-kun... Hhhh!" Sakura mendorong kepala Sasuke agar lebih dalam mencumbu liangnya. Liang Sakura mulai berkedut, menjepit lidahnya. Ia menggantikan tugas lidahnya dengan ketiga jarinya, menggerakkannya keluar masuk sementara ia kembali mencium Sakura.

"ah! Ahhh! Aaaahhnnnn, aku keluaaaarhhhh!" Cairan bening itu mengalir membasahi ketiga jari Sasuke. Sasuke menjilati liang Sakura, tak mau melewati satu tetespun cairannya.

Sedangkan Sakura merasa lemas setelah orgasmenya.

Sasuke melepas celananya sekaligus, membebaskan kejantanannya yang terasa ngilu akibat terlalu lama terkurung dalam sangkarnya. Kejantanannya mengacung bebas, membuat wajah Sakura memerah malu. Milik Sasuke tergolong besar untuk ukuran remaja. Panjangnya sekitar 19 senti dengan diameter 5 senti, sudah cukup untuk merobek liang Sakura.

Sakura tak terbiasa menservice Sasuke. Ia lebih suka lansung ke intinya.

Sakura berbaring menyamping, dan Sasuke berbaring menyamping di belakang Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura. Ia memasukkan kejantanannya dari belakang.

Inilah posisi favorit mereka. Sakura mencengkram futon, merasakan sakit dan nikmat seiring kejantanan Sasuke yang besar memasuki dan memenuhi liangnya.

Sasuke meremas payudara Sakura, melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya ketika kejantanannya terbungkus ketat oleh sebuah dinding yang hangat. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan pelan.

"Ahhhh, Sasuke~" desah Sakura pelan. Sasuke menggeram nikmat.

"Sakurahh... Milikmu sempit sekali, ghhh.." Sasuke mulai mempercepat tusukannya pada liang Sakura. Tangannya tak berhenti meremas payuara milik Sakura. Sesekali ia menciumi kepala Sakura.

Sasuke semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya di liang Sakura. Pijatan-pijatan kuat dari liang Sakura ia rasakan di kejantanannya, membuatnya makin keras dan bengkak. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri terus-terusan mendesah merasakan kenikmatan duniawi ini.

Selama 20 menit berpacu, liang Sakura berkedut hebat. Meremas-remas kejantanan Sasuke dengan kencang, membuatnya berkedut juga. Sasuke bergerak semakin cepat, menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sakura yang membuatnya menjeritkan namanya.

"Akh! Sasuke, akh! Ah-akuuhhh..."

"Sama-sama, sayang!"

"Ahhh~" Sasuke menekankan dalam-dalam kejantanannya yang menembakkan cairannya di dalam rahim Sakura. Kejantanannya terbungkus oleh cairan hangat milik Sakura.

Sakura paling menyukai sensasi ini, ketika cairan Sasuke memenuhi rahimnya, memberikan rasa hangat yang nyaman di perut Sakura.

Tubuh mereka bermandikan keringat. Sasuke menciumi tengkuk Sakura. Ia tidak berniat melepaskan kejantanannya dari liang Sakura.

Sasuke merapikan rambut lepek Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sasuke di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin ronde kedua, Saku.." bisik Sasuke sexy. Sakura menoleh.

" Kalau begitu tidak ada morning sex, Sasu."

"Fine."

Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya, memosisikan Sakura menungging di hadapannya. Ia mengocok kejantanannya yang mulai tegak kembali, lalu menyentuhkan ujungnya di bibir liang Sakura dan juga menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari-cari ujung penis Sasuke agar segera memasuki vaginanya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Sasuke~ cepat masukkan~" rintih Sakura. Senangnya menggodai Sakura.

"Memohonlah.."

"Sasu~"

"Memohonlah, Saku."

"Cepat masukkan kejantananmu, Sasuke-kun~ onegai..."

Tanpa ampun, Sasuke menyentakkan kejantanannya hingga mencapai bibir rahim Sakura. Sakura memekik kencang. Tangannya mencengkram futon kuat-kuat.

Sasuke bergerak liar, bunyi gesekan antara miliknya dan milik Sakura sampai terdengar. Sakura tak berhenti-berhenti mendesah.

Sasuke lebih menyukai posisi ini. Ia bisa menyentakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam, dan spermanya tak akan cepat tumpah dari vagina Sakura.

Ujung penis Sasuke kembali menyentuh titik kenimatan Sakura. Sakura yang tidak kuat hampir ambruk, namun Sasuke memegangi pinggulnya dan menggerakkannya berlawanan dengan arah tusukan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mampu mendesah sekarang. Vaginanya mulai berkedut.

"ahh~ hnnnnnnn... Lebih cepat, sasukehhh..."

"ghhhh! Sakurahhh... " Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Tubuh Sakura berguncang hebat, begitu juga payudaranya. Sasuke meremas sekilas payudara Sakura.

Cairan hangat menyelimuti penis Sasuke. Sasuke menyentakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam, penisnya kembali menegang dan berkedut, siap memuntahkan spermanya lagi.

Geraman rendah Sasuke mengakhiri percintaan mereka. Sperma Sasuke memenuhi rahim Sakura kembali. Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura.

Mereka diam di posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Sasuke mencolek pipi Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Tak ada sahutan. Sakura sudah tidur rupanya. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia pelan-pelan melepas kejantanannya. Ia menghadapkan tubub Sakura ke hadapannya, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura sekilas, dan menyusul Sakura ke alam mimpi.

_'Mulai saat ini, hubungan antara kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Sakura'_

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar bisikan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**A/N**

huah! Mata gueeee! *kucek mata*

ini fic terpanjang yang pernah riku buat. Terinspirasi dari manatsu no sounds good. Maaf kalo banyak typo, riku emang males ngecek kalo habis ngetik. Capek brooo =w=

ngantuk nih. Mau review?

jaaa!

**rikuriku**


End file.
